Maailmanloppu
by Finnyko
Summary: The zombie apocalypse is said to begin. Nobody doubted it either as people started disappearing and there was always a faint smell of rotten flesh. But as everybody fled, a group of four men stayed back in an abandon hospital with a coma patient. Using modern technology, they sends the coma patient signals and messages, trying to wake him up. SuFin fanfiction, zombie apocalypse AU


_Part 1_

The hospital was half abandon. All possible doctors and nurses had fled the area along with all the other 'smart' people, leaving a group of men and a coma patient left in the hospital.

_Hello Berwald. I don't know if you'll get this massage, or if you even do, I don't know where it'll end up in your dreams. _

_But, if you would be so nice to wake up._

_Because, everyone was right._

_They're coming._

_So we give you five days to wake up on,_

_or else we'll have to abandon you._

_Please wake up._

_I love you._

He sighed as he, once again, turned the machine off for now. The desperate man frowned, placed a kick into the machine and let out a big growl of exhaustion and depression.

The air around him was thick and with a slight smell of rotten flesh. He took a deep breath of it as he leaned over the half rusty machine, which was used to send signal to the half dead man in the bed. Asking, telling, _begging_ him to wake up.

''If he breaths, he's one of the lucky ones.'' he whispered to himself as he grabbed the kinfe in his backpoket and slowly made his way towards the hospital bed and placed his bruised hand over the man's mouht, checking if he was breathing. And he was indeed. So he raised his hand, pointing the dagger downwords.

''If he bleeds,''

He sent the knife into his arm and watched as the crimson colored poured out from the newly made wound.

''he's still one of the lucky ones.''

From the gloomy hall, three figures emerged from the shadow, watching as he sobbed over his dear lover. They being just as miserable as him, they walked towards him and dragged him off Berwald, having to use three men to drag him off.

''Tino...'' They all sighed, creepily mimiciking each other. Then the tallest of them stepped a bit further u. ''I'm sick and tired! I WANT TO LEAVE!'' He exclaimed as he willingly let go off his poor body and served Tino a blow to the head in frustration, sending him out of the two other's grasp and down to the floor. His name was Mathias, maybe the oldest of the three, one could never be sure actually. For all they knew, or remembered, the shortest of them, Emil, could be the oldest. They're memories where mostly blank after 20 years of living hell.

Tino sight got slightly blurry as he crashed, face sidewards, onto the floor that used to have an such white clean color but had now started to turn a yellow or even green dirty shade. Some memories slowlu returning from every hot he earned from Mathias. He didn't fight him. He had done something cruel to them. Making them stay here when everybody fled. Making them stay here until the very last moments of peace on earth. Making them stay here until _the end of the world._

Basically.

He deserved it.

After a good ten minutes of senseless beating, Lukas decided to step forward. He grabbed the nearest object made of metal, which was rusty pipe covered in dried blood. The blood didn't effect any of them, as this was not their first time using it.

He walked towards Mathias and hit his head, knocking him uncunscious.

''Enough is enough. If we are ever going to leave this damned building we got to stop beating each other to death!'' He screamed and threw the pipe to the other side of the room, breaking random medicine bottles as it landed.

''I WANT TO LEAVE TOO TINO! WE GIVE THAT HUSBAND OF YOURS ANOTHER DAY OR WE'RE LEAVING HIM! WE CAN'T STAY HERE WHEN THE MONSTERS ARRIVE YOU STUPID MAN!'' He screamed his troath sore as his usually emotinless state cracked up, tears welling in his eyes.

Despite his major wounds, Tino sat up on the floor, moving perfectly as he wasn't just beaten half to death.

''I want to leave too...'' He admitted and glanced up at his husband, still not moving after 20 years, still not talking after 20 years, still not smiling after 20 years,

_still not loving him after 20 years._

Emil walked over to the Finn and crouched down to his level. He stared into his violet eyes before hesitantly kissing his round cheek and saying some few words of

'It'll be okay' and 'He'll wake up, maybe tomorrow!'

He had to wake up tomorrow.

He had to.

_Hello Berwald. I don't know if you'll get this massage, or if you even do, I don't know where it'll end up in your dreams. _

_But, if you would be so nice to wake up._

_You know, they're coming soon._

_Wake up now._

_I love you._

_Hello Berwald. I don't know if you'll get this massage, or if you even do, I don't know where it'll end up in your dreams. _

_Wake up!_

_Please!_

_I love you!_

_Wake up_

_Hello Berwald. I don't know if you'll get this massage, or if you even do, I don't know where it'll end up in your dreams. _

_You didn't do as I asked you to do._

_You didn't wake up._

_How could you?_

_I love you._

_[ All messages has been potrayed._

_No more messages in inbox. ]_


End file.
